ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/What is your Dream Ultraman Movie?
Here's a simple question for all Ultra Fans, what is their dream Ultraman movie(s)? I mean, what movie or movies, would you like to see created , but know that it is highly unlikely that it would be made? You can explain why, if you want to. Me personally, I have two examples movies I truly would love to see created. Let me explain why. Ultraman Zearth Now My favorite Ultra/Ultra series is either Tiga, Seven or Nexus, I love the three for different but ultimately simlar reasons, and Gaia seems to be getting up there with what I've seen so far. Yet, in my heart is a special place for Zearth, which is odd considering my normal tastes. Zearth is basically never dark, it's a comedy, worse a self parody, but a parody made right, because while it may mock the concept of Ultraman, it ultimately respects it. My point, Zearth is a coward, but if you were Ultraman, would you truly be brave? Being brave is not that easy and it's not like anyone has to ridicule Asahi (Zearth's human form) for his cowardice, he does that on his own. I like Zearth because he lives up to a quote, it take to heart, and I paraphrase: 'Only a coward is capable of the truest bravery'. Bravery courage, is not the absence of fear, it is the conquering of that, and Zearth's two movies showed that, both overcoming fear and the loss of one's courage/confidence. Zearth's problems are rather real, despite how played up for laughs they are. In the first movie he is a germaphobe, as some would call him, he's afraid of germs, and getting dirty, to the point that he cannot properly function in society. Think about that... Mirai/Ultraman Mebius was weird to his peers because he was an alien, and rather young. Dan Moroboshi was able to blend into human society, presumably because he was on Earth for some time before the first episode, the same with Eighty. Asahi was on Earth, probably for the length of an entire show, from what I can guess from dialogue, but couldn't graduate to a full member of his team, because of that one crushing psychological condition, and I can understand him. It's only later in my life that I got over it, but I was a germaphobe, I couldn't even eat out of the same bowl as my family. Zearth didn't have the qualities of a hero, but he became one regardless, which is why I like him so much (that, and he beat an alien and monster on his own, does help). So when I heard that there was supposed to be a third movie, heck yeah, I wanted to see that. Ultraman the Next I loved Ultraman the Next, it was different an not in a bad way. I liked the design, so radically different but still harkening back to the original in the final form. The fact that I liked Guyver: Dark Hero, also helped. What I also liked was that, if the 90's Gamera or GMK Godzilla, or any other monsters from those series appeared, Ultraman wouldn't look out of place. When I heard that the seuqel, Ultraman 2 Requim was cancelled, I thought 'those idiots at that network', I was also disappointed. It was woefully dark at times, even sometimes feeling like a horro movie, and not a giant monster flick, but still ultimately kept that hopeful message that underlines every Ultraman Movie. If this movie was to be made, I would love to see it done by Shusuke Kaneko. For those of you who don't know (or are not native Japanese speakers and thus can't remember these name though you try), he is the guy who directed the 90's Gamera trilogy and Godzilla GMK. He also wrote that third Gamera and that Godzilla movie. Now, 90's Gamera is possibly my favorite of all monster movies (I consider Ultraman movies their own thing) and are rivalled only Godzilla GMK, so that should tell you how great of a director he is. He also directed the live action Death Note Movies. If he couldn't direct, i would at least want him to write the script for this movie. Even if Ultraman didn't get any new powers (which I doubt) I could still imagine all the tricks he would pull off under his direction. I can imagine the awesome action that emotional weight that would be in this movie, and, and...I think that's enough brown nosing for now. So what movies would you like to see for the Ultra Franchise...and please don't put coments that I will have to delete later... Category:Blog posts